


The party has just begun..

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things turn out better than you hoped after serving All-Fae Queen Bo..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The party has just begun..

**Author's Note:**

> like a second installment to Welcome to the Party

It has been a year since you swore allegiance to Bo and everything was perfect. She wasn't at all like what you heard from your parents, demeaning and cruel, making you work till your hands bled. No she was almost the opposite. Almost. The sharp blue tint in her eyes reminded you that there was a reason she was crowned Queen of all Fae-kind.

"Have you finished your chores?" The seductive voice made you jump and you realized you had been wiping the same spot in a circular motion on the large mirror in Bo's throne room.

"Yes. I have. There was a spot on here I wanted to get off." You pointed to the mirror and watched as Bo regarded herself in the mirror. Her beauty never got old, and neither did she, so long as she kept feeding. 

"Hmm…yea…nice job. Well done. I suppose you want your reward." Bo tilted your head up slightly by your chin, with her index finger and you held your breath. It was thrilling to look Bo deep in the eyes, like looking the predator in the eyes and somehow knowing that you were protected.

She chuckled before biting her lip sexually, giving a low hum," Wow your sexual aura is off the charts." She leaned in and your eyes rolled back at the sensation of her lips on the curve of your jaw, her tongue sliding over your skin before she kissed your jaw slowly. Goosebumps covered your arms and instinctively your hands curled into fists to refrain from grabbing a hold of her.

"You're being so good." She purred into your ear and you had to reach out to the wall behind you to make sure your knees wouldn't collapse. 'More. More!' Your mind screamed as you could feel Bo's breath on your lips and you anticipated it. The touch, the moment she would kiss you and take your breath away.

But that moment never came. Only the slightly painful sucking sensation, causing you to open your eyes and watch as Bo fed from you. It was weird watching your chi float away like mist into Bo's mouth, almost like it was nothing. 

The ache of the feeding faded away slowly as small pulses of pleasure flowed through your nerves, growing with power as they made their way to the rest of your body. The world faded away as your eyes focused on hers, feeling the waves of pleasure shaking you all the way down to your core. Time disappeared from you and there was a sense of bliss as you let the feeding consume your body. 

The feeling ebbed away slowly as you gasped for a large and much needed breath, a slightly rough and sinister voice speaking tauntingly in your ear.

"My, doesn't she just love you." Reality faded in just as slowly as it faded away but the voices carried on with their conversation.

"Oh Tamsin…." Bo purred," Jealousy looks hot on you. But don't worry. I'm just giving her what she deserves." 

There was a few seductive chuckles exchanged and a strange throaty purring before you registered the voice as Tamsin, your eyes finally seeing even though they were open the entire time.

"What about what I deserve? Hmm? I've been pretty good, dontcha think?" You swallowed hard and tried to regain strength in your knees, while watching the exchange between Bo and Tamsin spark with sexual tension. Tamsin reached over to stroke Bo's cheek and the blue in Bo's eyes flared up violently. The playful smile instantly dissipated and you knew that look. It was that same look that she gave you when she made crazy love to you. It was a one time thing because she was hungry and desperate, but that moment never left your mind. 

But now you wished so badly to be in Tamsin's shoes, to be on the receiving end just one more time, while Bo grabbed Tamsin and kissed her fiercely before your very eyes. It was rude to watch but you didn't notice, it was too hypnotic to watch them kiss. 

"Wanna join?" Bo purred and for a second you forgot she was addressing you. But you blinked and instantly nodded, trying not to seem eager but failed.

"Hey I don't do those things Bo-" Tamsin frowned, but Bo just shushed her gently and pulled her closer, while also reaching out and grabbing ahold of your wrist, pulling you close to her body.

"Tammy…" She purred once again, and slid her arm around your waist and dug her nails in softly," You won't even notice her. I promise." 

There was a strange feeling that you could feel, it was suspense but also sexual, and you anticipated Tamsin's response impatiently as she looked between you and Bo suspiciously. Finally Tamsin looked at you from head to toe, and then nodded.

"Alright. But remember you promised!" Tamsin gave in and you internally rejoiced.

Bo scoffed and pulled both you and Tamsin to her chambers," Please Tamsin. This is me your talking to…."


End file.
